Hidden a FlippyXFlaky story
by lozielou
Summary: A story that has Flippy/Fliqpyxflaky which includes some of my own OCs. Flaky wants to live her life however someone is sending her death threats. Flippy wants to live his life however an old enemy makes an appearance. This is my first fanfic so please review so I know wether to make more. If you want to see what the front cover looks like, it will be on my deviant art page soon...
1. Chapter 1

Hidden, a FlippyxFlaky story, I do not own happy tree friends mondo media does. Please review so I know whether to carry on and make more! This is my first ever fan fiction so it won't be that good…

Hidden chapter 1

It was a special day in happy tree land it was Flaky's birthday. Everyone was going except one. The reason this one person wasn't going was because of an old friend he had. This friend he had, had since the war, this friend in fact saved his life on numerous occasions. This was a friend who refused to leave, this was a friend who was fine on their own and they had loads of good times. However this friend didn't like company, whenever he tried to make friends with anyone his old friend would quite literally kill them…  
This time was different though, he was going, he was in charge. Who cares if everyone ran away from him, who cares if they called him a psychotic army war bear. He had a life too.  
He walked up to the mirror, and as always saw a familiar face…  
"So then Flippy, it seems that you are going to the party, and as you're going I'm going too." Remarked his old friend.  
"Please just let me go to this one alone, you can come out all you like tomorrow just don't come out."  
"Why?"  
"It's Flaky's birthday, I can't ruin it…"  
"Which one is Flaky?" "If I point her out to you will you please to kill her…"  
"Sure, who you love I love we are the same person remember, by the way did you know that giggles will be there?"  
"No…"  
"If she is there you won't have any chance of getting in…"  
"And who's fault is that?"  
"I was doing you a favour she was way too pink and way too girly for us, you deserve someone better."  
"Though I do agree with you, I can't go anywhere without her making comment to all the people who i used to be able to call my friend…"  
"Sorry! I just wanted to have fun, anyway lets sneak in, I want to see this Flaky"  
"I have the best present for her"  
"What? Knives?"  
"No"  
"Guns?"  
"No"  
"Bombs?"  
"No"  
"What could then be so good?"  
"I've written her a song"  
"You are so cute, I would've just killed everyone but her, in fact that will be my birthday present to her!"  
"But you promised…"  
"Promises are made to be broken and it will be so much fun!"  
"You promise not to hurt Flaky?"  
"If you like her, in that way then I will too, and I never kill people who I like in that way…"  
So Flippy walked away from the mirror.

When he finally got to Flaky's house he realised that Giggles was on the look out for him already. He knows that he couldn't just walk into the door. In fact Giggles had even set up security cameras, oh wait...Flaky set them up years ago…  
"Hey, hey Flippy, I can get you in" Fliqpy interrupted Flippy's thinking

"I know you can but…"

"Too late!"

Fliqpy took control of Flippy's body, broke into the house started killing. In the most inhuman ways possible. He looked around

"Flippy where is Flaky?"  
"I don't know"  
"I'll check upstairs"

Flaky was hiding under her bed whiting it would all go away, slowly she saw a figure coming closer and closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden chapter 2

All Flaky could do was watch as the figure looked around her room. She could only hope that it wouldn't find her…

"So then, who is this Flaky you keep going on about. What does she look like, but more importantly where is she?" Fliqpy asked.  
"I don't know, however she is the most beautiful girl in the world" Flippy said with a dreamy look on his face.

"She is imaginary isn't she? No one could ever love an idiot like you. That's the reason I can't get a girlfriend. Everyone loves my awesomeness, then you show up."  
"Fliqpy, I don't think it works like that…"

Flaky didn't know if she heard right, the most beautiful girl in the world? That she knows can't be right. She was the tomboy, in fact many people didn't even know that she was a girl!

"So, Flippy when I see the most beautiful girl in the world, I should know that thats her…"  
"Yes!"  
"Whats that on the bed?"

Flaky closed her eyes in despair, she forgot that her quills would stick out onto the bed. She was dead meat now. She was going to die. She was going to be brave though, she was going to keep her eyes open, so she could see the killer. Even after all this time she had no idea who it was, because she always closed her eyes. Not this time.

"I know where she is" Flippy whispered.

"Well done Sherlock" Fliqpy whispered back.

The figure bent down and pulled Flaky out from under the bed.  
"Flippy?!"  
"don't you ever call me that again! " Fliqpy shouted while spitting on the floor.

"Oh," gasped Flaky. "Your fliqpy aren't you?"

"The one and only"

(There may be LOTs of Fliqpy OCs but there is only one Fliqpy!)

"Then where is Flippy?" Asked Flaky.  
"Look into my eyes and all will be reviled"

Flaky looked into Fliqpy's eyes. She looked past the hurtful, demonic shape and colours, until she was right up to his face. She squinted and saw Flippy waving at her in Fliqpy's eye.

"He can see everything that I do. So he has a front row seat at all of the awesomeness that comes out of me. It also means that when you look into Flippy's eye you see me. Which means I see everything he see's which in my opinion is torture."  
"How do you know that I was Flaky?"  
"You were the only one, that I hadn't killed and I didn't kill the most beautiful girl in the world. I would never do that unless absolutely necessary"

Flaky blushed so red that get cheeks glowed.

"So anyway Flippy wanted to give you this" Fliqpy gave flaky the present.  
Flaky looked into Fliqpys eyes and exclaimed

"Thank you Flippy!"

"Flaky, here is my present to you…"  
"Fliqpy, you got me something?2  
"Yes my present is that I will never kill you as, as i said before i would never kill the most beautiful girl in the world and…."  
" And?"  
"Sorry….have….to…talk….later….."  
"I'm back!" A very exited Flippy said.  
"Hello Flippy!2  
"So are you going to open your present?"  
Flaky sat down and carefully opened the present.  
"A CD?"  
"Play it"

Flaky put the CD in the machine, and hears:

(Flippy is talking on the CD)  
"Happy Birthday Flaky!  
Here is a special song that I wrote just for you!"  
(I'll be there, by the Parlotones starts playing)

"Thank you so much!"  
" Flaky, would you please do me the honour of being able to say that you're my girlfriend"

(Flipqy screams in Flippy's head) "OUR GIRLFRIEND!"  
"I'm sorry Flaky but, if you want to date me you would also be dating Fliqpy…"

Flaky thinks about it. She has always loved Flippy, yet she was very scared of Fliqpy. However he did promise to not kill her…

"I would love to!"

The next day

Ring Ring!

"I hope thats Flippy!2

Flaky picked up the phone and Flippy was on the other end

"Flaky, do you want to go to the park for a picnic?"  
"Yes! What time?"  
"How about dinner?"  
"Sure!"

At the park

"I"m late, I hope he didn't leave..." Flaky said to herself.

Screams were heard in the distance

"I can guess who is causing this." Flaky muttered to herself  
"Hi Flaky!" Fliqpy called out to Flaky while beheading mime.  
"You killed everybody…"  
"I know, it's so fun, you should give it a go!"  
"I think you know the answer to that…"  
" I know...Wait I have a present for you"

Fliqpy put his hands behind his back….

Sorry for short chapter, I will make them longer, I promise.

It's just I'm making this bit up as I go along the ending will be much better...


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden, chapter 3

Fliqpy took his hands out from behind his back. In his hands was a live heart and giggle's body with this message carved in it:  
"I love you Flaky, I'm sorry that I'm trapped in this awful body, which belongs to someone nowhere near as handsome or as awesome as me…"  
Fliqpy"  
Well when Flaky saw this, she tried her best to look grateful (and not to throw up) "Thank you?" was the reply. "Oh, Flippy has something for you too, give me a minute."

One minute of body swapping later…

"I see that Fliqpy gave you his presents." Flippy said while doing a face palm.  
"He told me that you had one too, is it as gory?"  
"No , don't worry."  
"well I have a present for you Flippy, it's actually mainly for Fliqpy, but I suppose that you could use it too." Flaky got out a hand mirror.  
"A mirror?"  
"Yes, now we can go out, and I can talk to Fliqpy without the need for you to flip out. Which will scare away all of my friends." Flaky held the mirror up to Flippy's face in it she saw Fliqpy. Who smiled at her for her ingenious.  
"My present seems at little rubbish now…" Flippy whispered to himself. "What did you get me?"  
"A box of chocolates" A voice could be heard in the distance…  
"chocolates?"  
Flippy and Flippy looked scared. "Who's there" All they could here was giggling and a mumbled load voice. I a flash it came, a tornado of lime green went past, and it ate all of the chocolates.  
"Well at least it was a nice box…" Flippy sighed. At this point, because of the mirror you could clearly see Fliqpy laughing in the mirror.  
"I…knew…this…would…happen!" A said between the laughter.

Much later at Flaky's house

Flaky woke up. Got washed, had breakfast. All the things you would usually do in a morning. Everything was the same, exempt for a note in the floor. She bent down to pick it up. I read, "meet us at the park at 2pm."

Flaky had an idea who this was, so she got dressed in her best clothes. To make sure that she looked ok. By the time she got to the park, she saw a massive mirror. With her curiosity taking over her, she walked to it. However she saw something stuck in a tree, so she went up to get it, it was a note, she hadn't time to read it so she put it in her pocket. Behind the mirror was a panic stricken Flippy.  
"I'm so scared what if she says no?"  
"Don't worry Flippy, she is obviously going to say yes, who wouldn't want to marry me?" Came to ever so helpful reply from Fliqpy. By the time Flaky got to the mirror it was already drawing a crowd. Flippy stepped out from behind it,Fliqpy appeared in the mirror, they both got down on the knee and said the magical words in unison. "Flaky, will you marry us?"  
Flaky said without a second thought "YES!, yes!, yes"  
They all went for a hug, during it Fliqpy got out his knife and started threatening all of the other happy tree friends.

Later

By the time they got home Flaky read the note, and Flippy mysteriously wasn't there. The note read:  
"I will find a way out and I will kill you… I will find you even if it takes all my life, you will pay…" When Flaky read this, she first burst into tears, she almost fainted but she wanted to be brave for once. "Flippy, (sniff) please (sniff) come (sniff) here (sniff)"  
"One minute Flaky, Im on the loo!"

One minute later

FLUSH…

"What is it Flaky?"  
She handed him the note.  
"I don't know what to do, but I know someone who does. Flippy held up the mirror.  
"Excuse me you two, but I was in the middle of a nice nap…" Fliqpy scowled "Other me, I think we have something here that is more important than your nap"  
"Ok Flippy let me read it"  
Flippy handed him the note. Fliqpy went silent.  
"Well what do we do?" A nervous Flaky asked.  
Fliqpy was still silent.  
"I've never seen you so quiet Fliqpy" Flippy remarked.  
"Flaky it would help if you had any idea who wrote this…" Fliqpy asked.  
"Well thats any easy question, my Dad." Came the reply.  
Fliqpy had a confused look on his face "Could you please explain Flaky?"  
"Ok, my mum was an explorer, who always attracted lots of attention, as she never did anything the easy way. Like the time she had to cross Niagara falls, so she went down in a barrel. Being my mum she didn't come to any harm whatsoever. However that meant that she was hardly ever at home. So I was left with dad, who did things that should never be done to a child. I don't really want to go into detail, if thats alright. Whenever mum was with us he was fine, so I always used to dread her going. One day she was parachuting of a Ben Nevis. This wasn't anything too big as she ha done that sort of thing before, but the TV networks and news still came. This time, for me was special, because we all went with her. So I knew that dad wouldn't do anything as we were in public and being filmed for TV too. Everything was all going perfectly, however someone had cut her parachute so when she got to the ground…splat…No one knew who had cut it but i have good idea who did. When I got home my dad made everyday a living hell. Then by chance at school childlike came over, I told them everything, as thats what they told me to do and they helped. In fact dad was arrested. I was always scared of him getting out. He can now deliver as many messages to me as he wants, because Lifty and Shifty know him, I'm just glad that they don't know he's my dad. So they must just put the messages somewhere in the park where anyone can read them, so eventually the person who it was meant for could read it…" By the time Flaky was finished she was out of breath. "I know what we need to do" Flippy remarked.  
"So do I, here's the plan, listen Flippy when you see him let me take control, Flaky you hide so he can't get you. Then I will kill him!" Fliqpy sailed with some pride in his voice.  
Flaky wanted her dad gone but she doesn't know if she wanted him dead. However once Fliqpy says his plan you can't contradict it… "I say we go with Fliqpy's plan" Flaky sighed.  
"A wise choice, Flaky" Came the reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden chapter 4

And with that, the decision was made.

The next day

The next day was quite quiet, Flaky was still getting over the note. Flippy was still comforting her and Fliqpy was on the computer buying knifes. In fact he had found a website years ago that he was now quite attached to. It had all the weapons he could get, and he even got a discount, because he was in the army. (The fact that the Fliqpy knew where the owner of the website lived, and that he had sent threats to him saying that if he doesn't get his weapons he will kill him, his family and anyone else who got in the way. Had nothing to do with it. Honest)

Anyway so this time he ordered some brand new bowie knifes (his favourite type of knife)

When they came, Flippy questioned why he ordered them.

"Could you please tell me and Flaky why you had bought these knifes, you already have a whole room full of them"

"Ah, but these knifes aren't like the others these knifes are ten times sharper, thus making a much neater kill" came the reply from an exited Fliqpy.

"Um…what…do…plan…on…using…them…for?" Flaky said, however by the gone of her voice she was still shaky about her dad.

"Wonderful marvellous things…. wonderful marvellous things" Fliqpy said with with dreaming look.

"I don't want to know what that means" Flippy remarked.

"Anyway, on a unrelated subject what does your dad look like…Flaky?"

"Well, he...is...a...porcupine...like...me, his...fur...is...a...maroon...colour" Came the reply

(In Fliqpy's head) Thats reminds me of something...

They didn't know it yet but Fliqpy was plotting for when Flaky's dad came, and as he cared so much about Flaky's feelings and the fact that he couldn't be bothered listening to Flippy scold him for being inconsiderate, he didn't tell them that he found another note saying…

"I'm plotting an escape right now, in fact i wouldn't be surprised that by the time you get this, my plan will already be under way. Time is running out, Flaky"

The next day Fliqpy forgot all about the note…

The next day

"Flippy, Fliqpy could I ask you a question?" Asked Flaky.

"Yes sure" they both said in unison

"I just realised that, yesterday both of you were out, how can you do that?"

"Oh, thats easy, when I really want something I can over power Flippy and escape from his head without him needing to flip out." Came the reply.

"Can you do it often?" Flaky asked.

"Fliqpy can't do it often, as I don't like it and it drains power away from him. In fact it would easier for him to kill if he didn't escape, as to drains away lots of power. Thats why he only does it when he wants to do something in private, or like the time before this...Attack me…" Flippy replied

"Yeah… that was a fun day" Commented Fliqpy.

"Fun for you maybe..."

"Anyway Flippy, I prefer making you Flip out as you always get blamed for the kills and its so funny, watching people slowly, sorry quite quickly not want to be friends with you"

"Well my friends don't like it when someone kills them"

"It's the most funny when someone new comes to town, the look on their faces when they first see you flip out"

The next week

Flippy and Flaky we getting the wedding planning sorted. Meanwhile Fliqpy was commenting on every little thing while he was inside Flippy's head….

"Do I have to wear a suit?"

"Yes Fliqpy"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Can I kill all the guests?"

"No Fliqpy"

"Why?"

"because this day will be very important for all of us and we don't want anything to ruin it"

After a while Flippy said

"Fliqpy do you have your knife with you?"

"No..."

"Then you can come out if you want, you have been good all day"

"any particular reason why?"

"Well I want what I'm wearing for the wedding to be a surprise"

"What about what I'm wearing?"

"I'll pick something out for you"

"Wait a minute, you can see through my eyes, so it won't be a surprise…"

"Ok, why don't you blindfold me?"

"You really trust me that much?"

"No… But I trust Flaky, and will trust the screams that you might cause"

"And also Fliqpy, I've given Flaky a water gun"

"Wow, it only took you a months to realise that water stops me"

They all wanted the wedding to be a surprise, however no one can keep secrets like that from Giggles and Petunia. Not even a second after they found out …

"I' m so face booking this!" They both said in unison.

As they were friends with everybody, so everyone found out. Even a certain porcupine…

Sorry this chapter was quite short, I had no idea what to put in it...


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden chapter 5

Unknown location

"Everything went according to plan, time for phase two"

Happy tree land

Flippy and Flaky were going wedding shopping. The first thing on the list was venue.

"So then, were is this wedding going to be Flaky?" Asked Flippy "Well I've always wanted a wedding in a castle…"  
"Thats a great idea! Fliqpy what do you think?"  
Flippy gave the mirror to Flaky "Well I think that it's a great idea, if anyone does anything the castle will probably have a torture chamber!" Answered Fliqpy.  
"So it's decided" Flaky said excitedly. While making a mental note to find a castle with no torture chamber.

THe next thing on the list was:  
Guest list

"Well thats n easy one we will are going to invite everyone!" Flaky exclaimed.  
"Everyone?" Flippy didn't seam sure.  
"Yes, why not?" Flaky was confused.  
"It's just, well, what about Giggles?"  
"Oh, she will be fine."  
"Why are you so sure?"  
"Because I'm going to let her help me choose the dress."  
"So, she's happy now?"  
"Yes, she's over it now"  
"I"m not convinced"  
"She forgave you when you killed disco bear."  
"Oh, ok"

Awkward silence

"Flaky" Fliqpy suddenly interrupted the awkward silence.  
"Yes…"  
"Talking of disco bear, if he ever tries anything with you, tell me"  
"Ok?"

"So then, who's who" Flippy finally asked.  
"I've worked it out" Flaky answered.

The list

Maid of honour: Giggles Best men: Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky Bridesmaids: Petunia and Lammy Grooms-men: Cuddles, Toothy, Handy Flower girl: Giggles Ring bearer: Cub

Flippy looked at the list and with a confused look.  
"flaky? why is Giggles the maid of honour and the flower girl?"  
"Well, it was her idea and you can't contradict her ideas." Came the reply from Flaky.

The next thing o the list was

Transport

"Well I've got an idea." Fliqpy said.  
"I'm too scared to know what this is going to be Fliqpy" Flippy sighed.  
"you baby, I just wanted to get here in an army truck."  
"Well, I got my say on the venue, so you get your say on transport, and to be honest I'm completely fine with it." Flaky said to them both.

So that was decided.

Next was

Cake

"Don't worry guys I already ordered the cake, it's half traditional and half chocolate." Flaky explained.

Entertainment

"Well we will obviously have to have a disco weather we like it or not…" Sighed Flippy.  
"Yes, I was just thinking of a party at the end. It would be the best thing to do…"

Outfit

"We have already got these" Flaky said.  
"When?!" Flippy was confused.  
"When we went shopping I secretly got the bridesmaid's dresses and the ring bearers outfit" Explained Flaky.  
"If I may get my opinion through!" Fliqpy said from the mirror.  
"Oh, sorry Fliqpy, I forgot your were there!"  
"Your lucky, I didn't make that promise…"  
"Fliqpy, what did you want to say?"  
"Well all I wanted to say was, I got all of the mens clothes sorted…"

Awkward silence

"What don't you think I could've done it"  
"No… It's just…"  
"Fliqpy, Flaky stop it! It's good we have everything sorted."  
"I know…"  
"are you still worried about your dad?"  
"Yes…"  
"Don't worry Flaky as soon as he comes your night in shinning armour, AKA the amazing, marvellous Fliqpy will kill him!"

Awkward silence

"Well I need to drop these dresses of to the bridesmaids…" Flaky said. "You go do that now Flakes…"

Then Flaky went to give the dress that was baby pink to giggles, baby blue to Petunia and lilac to lammy.

However before she went out the back door, she heard a knock at the front door.  
"I've come to walk someone down the aisle…"

Sorry this was a short chapter, I'm just back at school now and I was on holiday.


	6. Chapter 6

This will be quite a short chapter as i had no idea on what I was going to write. However, I have perfectly planned out whats going to happen in later chapters so you are just going to have to wait for them...  
Anyway back to the story...

Hidden chapter 6

Silence

"Right nobody move…" Whispered Flippy.

Flaky then grabbed a paper bag and started hyperventilating.

"Flaky, pass me the key, I'll go unlock the back door. Follow me." Flippy whispered.

Flippy went to the back door and tried to unlock it, however something was stopping him. As something was lodged in the key hole.

"Flippy, why isn't it working?" Flaky was getting even more scared now.  
"I think he either jammed something in the lock or he tried to pick it, however whatever he was using broke." Came the reply from a scared Flippy, however he would never wan't to admit it.  
"He's got us trapped…"  
"I know Flaky…"  
"There is no way out…"  
"I know Flaky…"  
"He's planned this out so carefully "I know Flaky…"  
"He's too clever for us…"  
"I know Flaky…"  
"what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know Flaky…"

Silence

"Right guys, if there is no way out, he has to come in. But he will only come in if he thinks that Flaky is in the house." Flippy whispered.  
"So your suggesting…"Flaky whispered back.  
"That we stay silent an maybe he will go away"

Silence

"do you think he's gone?" Flippy asked.

Another knock at the door.

"He's not gone…"

Whoever was on the other side was getting inpatient. As the knocks were getting louder and more frequent.

"Flaky, come out, I want to walk my little princess down the aisle"

Silence

"Your not making this any better for yourself"

Silence

"If you want this all to be over just come out"

Silence

"I know your in there a certain little pink chipmunk told me that you should be home by now, and that you are getting married. In fact she didn't really tell me much about you, it was really all about herself. Man she was annoying…"

Silence

"Flaky do you think there is anyway we can see him without going outside…" Flippy asked. Flaky thought for minute…  
"the security cameras!" She whisper shouted.

Flaky slowly went upstairs and signalled Flippy to come up too. By the time he came up, as he too had to come up slowly and quietly. Flaky had already found the security camera aimed at the door.

"Flippy, could you get Fliqpy out, I need to talk to him in person, not from a mirror…"  
"yeah, sure"

One minute later

"What is it Flaky?'  
"shhh"  
"What?"  
"Shhh"  
"Why are you shushing me?"  
"Shhh"  
"Whats going on?"

Flaky explained to him what was going on.

"what I don't get is why I wasn't called int he first place, i could've killed him ages ago, I mean i was out, but nothing was happening so I went back inside Flippy's head."  
"Well, I don't know, I just wanted to see if I could escape without needing to kill him, anyway look at this…"

Fliqpy looked at the screen.

"Thats my dad…"  
Fliqpy started to mutter to himself, " I knew he looked familiar…"  
"What did you just say Fliqpy?"  
"Its just, that, well…I can't kill him…"


	7. Chapter 7

Hidden chapter 7

Flaky slowly turned her head around.  
"What do you mean, you can't kill him?"  
"Well, its just that…"  
"Get Flippy out"  
"what?"  
"Get Flippy out"  
"Ok…"  
"No I don't mean Flip, I mean get him out"

"Wait, you said you didn't want him dead."  
"what do you mean? I never said that?"  
"I heard you..."  
"I have to stop thinking out loud..."  
"I heard that too"  
"Just get flippy out!"

Fliqpy and Flippy are now in their own separate bodies.

"Flaky what is this about?" asked Flippy.  
"Well someone can tell you" replied Flaky.

They both looked at Fliqpy

"It's just, well, wow, your bossy when your angry…"  
"Just get to the point" Flippy and Flaky said simultaneously.  
"I, just, can't kill him…"  
"Why?" "We, were in prison together…"  
"You were in prison?!" Flippy and flaky said simultaneously.

"Wait a minute, you didn't know Flippy?!" asked Flaky.  
"No!" came the angry reply.  
"How could you not know?!"

"Everybody calm down and let me explain…" Exclaimed Fliqpy.  
"This better be good…" Muttered Flippy.

"Well, remember the day when we got let out the army, because everyone on the opposing side was dead except the tiger general"  
"Yes, wait you killed the tiger general…" Flippy was confused.  
"Thats what I thought, however he had cloned himself many times…"  
"Thats a bit random."  
"Says the bear who dreams about penguins in bow ties drinking tea"  
Flaky looked at Flippy "No comment" she said.  
Fliqpy started talking again.  
"well I was upset, as I wanted to be in another war but they wouldn't let me because, well I killed everyone that we were against. Then your flip outs started to happen in random places and I could kill again. Anyway, the first time you flipped out, I saw a tiger, and I thought that it could've been one of the tiger generals clones, so naturally I attacked. Little did I know that it was the police chief's daughter. I ended up in prison, I tried to wake you up so I could talk to you, but you were fast asleep. I think the first flip out that didn't happen in the war made you think it was just night time. Right, where was I, oh, yes, so when I was put in my cell I was put in with your dad and we had quite a good time. Then the army called in and told about your PTSD and I was let out. However the night before he told me that if I ever got out try and find a place called happy tree land, there, well, here death isn't permanent and no one ages. I didn't know how unlucky this place was though…There happy now?"  
"So you know my dad..."  
"Yes I do Flaky…"  
"So why are we hiding, let him in!"  
"Why did you just change your mind?'  
"because you might change his mind!"  
"And anyway, you said that you didn't want him dead just gone…"  
"Why do I think out loud? Please just go down"

Flaky went downstairs and let her dad in.

"It's about time!"

Silence

"What, not talking?"

Silence

Flaky looked at the floor in fear.

Fliqpy, who was still upstairs got back into Flippy's body thought that this would be the best time to come down. He explained his detailed plan to Flippy. However it was crucial that Flaky knew nothing about it. As Flaky is a very bad liar...

"Who's that Flaky?"  
"My fiancé.." flaky whispered.  
"What?"  
"My fiancé!"

"Flaky, why don't you make your dad a drink, what do you want?"  
"A tea please, two sugars"  
"Oh, we've got no sugar, Nutty must've payed us a visit…"

Flaky went off to make the tea.

"so then whats your name?"  
"It's flippy, what should I…"  
"Call me Mr Quills"

Flippy thought to himself, Flaky, Flaky Quills, thats a very descriptive name. Oh, I forgot, Fliqpy this is your queue.

Fliqpy and Flippy swap bodies quickly, but slow enough for Flaky's dad to notice what happened.

"What just happened?"

Fliqpy then came out

"Remember me?"  
"Oh, fliqpy! So whats happening here?"  
"Well, lets just say Flippy's old friends keeps up old habits!"  
"Does Flaky know?"  
"No…"

Ah, you haven't changed a bit, well all I came to ask is, can I walk my daughter down the aisle, so what do you say?"

Fliqpy thought, he can't do anything that bad, all he wants to do is walk him down the aisle, thats not dangerous.

"Yes sure mr Quills, you can walk Flaky down the aisle" Fliqpy replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Hidden chapter 8

And with that Flaky's dad left, happy with the answer that Fliqpy gave. Well he waited until he drunk his tea first.

Some time later

"So then Fliqpy I see you got him to go away, is he going to leave Flaky alone now?" Flippy asked from inside Fliqpy's head.  
Fliqpy then replied, "well, he is, now walking her down the aisle."  
"Are you crazy, you heard what Flaky said he did."  
"Yes but you know that Flaky is scared of everything, if he took her to the doctors she could've thought that he was going to kill her. You know how she exaggerates things. In fact, just last week, she came running home scared stiff from something in the park, and when she showed us what it was, it was a baby chick!"  
"Yes, but I still don't trust him."  
"Thats just because you don't know him, trust me, he's a awesome dude, not as awesome as me obviously, but still awesome."

And with that they switched bodies again.

Flaky, who was finally back from the kitchen. Poked her head round the door and asked.  
"Is he still here?"  
"No, he is gone." Flippy replied.  
"So Fliqpy got him to leave me alone?"  
"Not exactly…"  
"What do you mean…"  
"He is now walking you down the aisle…"

And with that Flaky fainted.

Some time later

"Shh, I think she is coming too." Flaky bought she heard Flippy say.  
"I am shushing" Came a hushed voice from Flippy's head, that only he ever heard.  
"Is, she?"  
To answer Flippy's question Flaky slowly sat up, and asked,  
"What just happened?" She asked.  
To which Fliqpy, who had just come out replied with:  
"Well you fainted because Flippy told you that your dad was walking you down the aisle."

And with that Flaky fainted again.

The next day.

The wedding preparations were in full swing now, as they had to try and do the wedding early, it was Flaky's idea. She told Flippy and Fliqpy that this was because she couldn't wait, and that doing it on this day would be better for the guests. Nether of them questioned it, which was a good job, as Flaky isn't a good liar ad if they did question it, they would've quickly found out that, the only reason that she moved the wedding was so her dad would come not he wrong day.

"I just think that it would be better"  
"It's a bit late to change it now"  
Flaky overhead Flippy arguing to himself, so he must be arguing with Fliqpy. If anyone who didn't know Flippy saw him now they would think that he was crazy. Actually technically Flippy is already crazy. Flaky thought to herself, however being Flaky she thought her thoughts out loud.

"What did you just say about me?" "what? Oh, no I was just thinking out loud."  
"Oh, ok bie?"  
"Wait, what where you arguing about?"  
"Oh, Fliqpy wants to get to the wedding in an army helicopter, instead of an army truck. But I don't think we can get one at such short notice…"  
"Oh, I'll try and get one."  
"Ok"

Flippy then left.

I think i should tell you about the outfits, well this is them:

Flaky's outfit: A gold and white dress with a long trail. Around the garter is a jewel incrusted knife that Fliqpy gave her.  
Something old: The tiara on her head, was her mums and has been passed down from generation to generation.  
borrowed: The makeup (from giggles)  
blue: Some of the jewels on the knife new: The wedding dress and flowers

The brides maid dresses: As Giggles is doubling up as an flower girl too, her dress is white with little pink flowers. Petunia is wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon around the waist. Lammy is wearing a white dress with a purple ribbon around the waist.

The best men and ring bearer: They are all wearing black suits with a small flower on the collar.  
Cuddles: yellow flower Toothy: purple flower Handy:Orange flower Cub: Orange flower

Mouse Ka-Boom and sneaky had to wear their army outfits, as they had to jet off back to war.

Flippy was wearing a black suit with a green flower. Fliqpy was wearing a black suit with a green tie.

Flaky had to calm down very quickly as it was now the hen night and stag do.

The hen night:  
This was spent with Flaky talking and, hiding while Giggles was trying to do her hair and makeup, to see if it looks good for the wedding. Petunia was cleaning up all the mess they left behind. And lammy was going around chasing Mr Pickles. That was basically it…

The stag do:  
This was spent with, Flippy introducing Mouse-Kaboom and sneaky. (Who's dead bodies had been dragged over, so they both came back to life) Then Toothy and Cuddles were showing off on their scooters and skateboards. Handy was trying to make himself some food without any luck. Fliqpy was trapped inside Flippy's head annoyed at not being at the party. Just at that second Toothy knocked into Cuddles who skateboard went flying, into Handy, who fell into the table, causing the knifes to go trough the air in paling Mouse-Kaboom and sneaky. All of this caused Fliqpy to come out scaring everybody. "Well, well, looks like my friends are dead because of you two" Fliqpy said to Toothy and Cuddles.  
"We, d…d…didn't want t…that to h…happen" They stammered back. Scared for their lives.  
"It's a good job, we are in Happy tree land, then isn't it" Fliqpy replied.  
Everything went back to normal, yet none could relax with Fliqpy around. So it wasn't a great atmosphere. "Um, fliqpy, why do you kill?" Cuddles finally had the courage to speak.  
Fliqpy looked at him, he looked at him in such a way, that Cuddles thought that he was about to say something, deep, emotional, something of a troubled past.  
Fliqpy replied with "Why not?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Hidden Chapter 9

The wedding day

"I'm not wearing all of that!" Screamed Flaky. While looking at dozens of sprays, bottles and creams.  
"Don't worry this is just for your quills!" Giggles tried to reassure, Flaky however it just made everything worse.  
"Don't worry Giggles, I'll do Flaky's quills" Petunia said.  
The next hour was spent bring to get every flake out of Flaky's quills. In the end, they gave up.  
"Do you think it will be ok like this?" Flaky asked while pointing to her hair.  
"Yes, for now…" Petunia replied. She was bring her best not to freak out for touching Flaky's quills which was riddled with flakes.  
Eventually they all reached a compromise. Flaky was to wear :  
Mascara  
That was it. However even that was terrifying to Flaky as she never wore any makeup before. She couldn't see how all the other girls wore it everyday. She then realised that Giggles was coming closed with the mascara. Thoughts of being poked in the eye were coming to mind. In the end, however she did get some mascara on. They could hear a conversation going on n the next room.

"why?"  
"He scared everyone yesterday!"  
"It's his wedding as much as it is mine"  
"what if he kills?"  
"How can I tell him this?"  
"Your going to have to"  
"ok…"  
"what did you just say?"  
"I said ok"

Flaky and her friends didn't hear much, however they got the gist of it. Fliqpy had terrorised all the guests at the stag do and they need him to stay in his body. After they worked this out, they went back to listening.

"Fliqpy I need to tell you something…"  
"..."

"Well you need to stay in my head at the ceremony…"  
"..."

"Don't worry you can choose the mirror…"  
"..."

"Your fine with it?"  
"…."

It took ages to find the right mirror. however one was found and was then put in exactly the right place, so everyone could still see. It was still easier than trying to get Fliqpy in his outfit and out of his army clothes though. The only thing that had convinced him was the fact that Flaky had managed to get an helicopter.  
By the time Flaky got her dress on it was time to go down to the ceremony. However Petunia would let her go down until she vacuumed the dress, then vacuumed the vacuum. At this time they heard a chomping noise.  
They all went down to get out what was happening. They found that Nutty had eaten the whole chocolate side of the cake and all the deserts. They had to mould the cake back together (nutty hadn't touched the side with the traditional cake) then order some more deserts. "Lets hope it's a long ceremony" Petunia joked. Then they realised something. Lammy was gone!  
"She couldn't have gotten far" Flaky said to herself.  
"Where do you think she is"  
"I have no idea!"  
Meanwhile lammy was on her way to the boys room (the one wear they got changed) because Mr Pickles told her to…  
Flaky smacked her face in her own stupidity. "The boy's changing room of course!"  
"Why would she want to go in their?" Giggles was confused.  
"Toothy!" Petunia yelled.  
"I don't think she likes Toothy in that way petunia…" Flaky said.  
"Oh, Flaky of course she does, I mean do you see the way she looks at him" Petunia spent the whole journey to the men's changing room bring to convince Giggles and Flaky that Lammy likes Toothy. "Wait Flaky!" giggles and Petunia yelled together.  
"What?" Flaky asked, confused.  
"You can't go in there!" Giggles told Flaky.  
"Huh?" Flaky was still confused.  
"Flippy is in their, he can't see you in your dress it's bad luck!" Petunia told Flaky.  
"Then, Petunia can you wait out here with me?" Flaky asked, not wanting to be bored.  
"Yeah, ok, Giggles you go in." Petunia replied.  
giggles went into the room screamed then ran out screaming " Why is it also ways me?!" "What happened in there?" Flaky asked.  
"That…isn't the…men's changing… room" Giggles replied out of breath.  
"Then what is it?" Petunia asked.  
"the shower room!"  
"the door wasn't locked Giggles" flaky was still confused.  
"Lumpy forgot to lock it, he also forgot to draw the curtain" Giggles was now red in the face.  
So they all went back on the hunt for Lammy who was now in the Men's changing room.

"Lammy, put down the knife…"  
"I've not got a knife, Mr Pickles has the knife." Lammy pointed at the Pickle that was lying on the floor.  
"Then please tell Mr Pickles to put the knife down"  
"and IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love yoooooooooooooouuuu!"  
"stop it Mr Pickles stop it"  
"singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain!"  
Lammy went for the boys who were all in the corner (except Flippy who was in the shower, in fact you could hear him singing)  
Just in time Giggles came in an pushed Lammy onto the floor, took Mr Pickles and ran out.  
"No time to explain, just follow me" Giggles told Petunia and Flaky on the away past.  
Soon the girls were all in a mad chase. The boys were watching from the window, as the chase was now outside. When they all cam win Lammy had calmed down and had put Mr Pickles to bed.  
Then the bridesmaids put on their dresses. Under Giggles dress was a note, however none of the girls noticed what it said as it flew out the window (as it was open).  
It would've been good if they did read the note as it said "I see you moved the dates to a closer time, you really love Flippy don't you, you might be in for a shock soon though, I mean, a knife in your chest from your own boyfriend is pretty shocking (Mr Quills thinks that Flaky doesn't know about Fliqpy. Remember?)… Anyway, back to the point, don't worry I'm still walking down the aisle."  
A few seconds after the note flew out the window Flippy came out of the shower, saw the boys on the floor, some still scared that Lammy might come back, and Toothy had a cut on his arm then Flippy said  
"what did i miss?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hidden chapter 10

They girls finally got Lammy under control, so they all went back to the changing room to finnish. There, they gave Lammy a pat down to make sure there were no more knives, then tied her to the chair. They were are getting ready until the time when Flaky had to walk down the aisle. Except Giggles as she went sown first, as she was the flower girl. All the men exempt Flippy (and obviously Fliqpy) were already down in the castle. Lumpy was the minister, however he had a shift at the hospital in half an hour so he hoped that this would be over quick. How can someone so stupid have so many jobs?

Flaky had found a helicopter so Flippy was in that waiting. It was now time for Giggles to go down and spread the flowers. She went down in her white and pink dress, and spread rose petals all over the floor. She then stood in her place and gave the signal to the helicopter. It came down and dropped Flippy off. Everyone was now waiting for Flaky.

Flaky heard the music being played, untied Lammy, asked Petunia to keep a watch in her. Then started to walk out of the room. However before she could, something was stopping her.  
"You forgot I was here didn't you?" A familiar voice said.  
She turned around, she saw that her dad had stepped on her trail. Causing mud to get all over it. This made Petunia hyperventilate, let go of Lammy, so then Lammy started stabbing the hyperventilating Petunia, with a knife that came out of nowhere. To put a stop to this, Flaky rubbed off the mud (as it was now dry) then tried to push Lammy away, but she couldn't reach, as her dad was still standing on her trail.  
"Right we are going to do this my way, weather you like it or not. I'm going to walk you down the aisle, you are going to stop stabbing the blue skunk, and Flaky, I'm walking you down the aisle."  
"But I"m not stabbing Petunia, Mr Pickles is" Lammy cried out while stabbing petunia.  
Mr Quills, had, had enough of this so he went over and grabbed both Lammy and Petunia, placed them where they needed to be. Then told Flaky to walk.

Everyone in the church saw Flaky come down with her dad. Everyone in the church saw Petunia move some of the rose petals, to make them look neater; and everybody saw Lammy talking to herself about the fact that its wrong to stab people. No one saw Fliqpy disappear from the mirror.

Half way down the aisle Flaky thought she saw a flash of silver. She turned around. Her dad had a knife up to her throat.  
"I'm taking her away from all of you. Just like when you took her away from me. If anybody moves Flaky gets it." Her dad told the whole town. Well he thought he told the whole town, however Pop and Cub were in the toilet. His potty training was going really well.  
No one knew what to do. Just then they heard,  
"Why can't you go?"  
"fvsfsfpoppybbhsown"  
"the potty song?"  
"fhfnasyenfgsgf"  
"Ok, Where do we make our poops and peeps? Our poops and peeps, Our poops and peeps Where do we make our poops and peeps? We make them in the potty!"  
"You still can't go?"  
afnsaganjdnsagan"  
"you want another?"  
"fsjbfasbdyeknclac"  
"ok Tinkle, Tinkle, little pee in the potty you will be Poopy, Poopy stinky-O in the Potty you will go."

PLOP

"Well done!"  
"SAFAFAYEYWHETSHSE"

In the distraction Fliqpy, who was still in Flippy's body, told him to play along, or he gets it. Flippy didn't want another episode of double whammy part two, so played along. Fliqpy told Flippy to plea to make all of this stop.

"Make this madness stop!" He shouted while trying to look brave.  
"So, Flaky, this was going to be your soon to be husband? Well he's hiding something from you"  
Fliqpy told him to play along. So Flippy looked at the floor, as if he was saying yes.  
"Then why doesn't he come out?"  
Flippy flipped out.  
"Thats better, Flaky, this is Fliqpy, he's going to help me with this little task"  
Fliqpy walked up to him, then held out his knife.  
Flaky started sobbing.  
"I...sob...thought...sob"  
"Sorry Flaky, but a killer is always a killer, and sometimes they use dirty tricks to get their thrills. I just can't wait until the KNIFE goes through YOUR body I will USE it TO KILL you, if you move your DAD will kill you from the behind." It didn't take long for Flaky to figure out what Fliqpy meant (what do you think it means?)  
The knife went through the air, and went straight into Flaky's dress, blood started to drip from her wound. In the confusion. No one noticed her leg move to loosen the knife in her garter. She managed to get it in her shaking hands, then she stabbed her dad from behind. Then continued to walk down the aisle. With blood still dripping down her dress.

Fliqpy vanished and went back into the mirror.  
"What just happened?" Flippy asked him.  
"Just my excellent plan. Stage knifes can fool anybody." Fliqpy replied with a smirk.  
"But the blood?" Flippy was worried  
"It was a stab that would draw blood, but not kill" Fliqpy tried to reassure him.

Flaky made it all the way up the aisle, and hugged Flippy. Everyone then looked at Lumpy. Who calmed everyone down, then went back on to the ceremony. He took one look at the bible and then said "I can't read..." the he walked out.

Awkward silence

"What happens now?" Flaky asked, with a worried look on her face.  
"I'll do it" A voice said from the crowd.  
"Who?" Flaky was still worried.  
"Me, Handy"  
This caused whispers to erupt from the crowd. Hand went up to the bible, then tried to open it, without luck. Toothy went up to try to help, however Handy was having none of that. Hw shooed Toothy away and continued to struggle with the book. Eventually did it. This was it now the final question, the one that meant the most.  
"Do, you Flaky take Flippy and Fliqpy to be your happily wedded husband?"  
"I do"  
"Do you flippy take Flaky to be your happily wedded wife?"  
"I do"  
"And do you Fliqpy, take Flaky to be your happily wedded wife?"  
"I do"  
"So take these...where are the rings?"  
Cub wasn't there. Suddenly they all heard a gnjdnfgjsk and Cub came running down the aisle with the rings on a pillow. He dropped them a few times, however he managed to get them down safely.  
"So take these rings"  
Flaky and Flippy reached out for a ring, however Cub didn't wan't to give them over.  
"dgdemindafa"  
"Pop came down and gave Cub a ball, this made him give the rings over. The ceremony was done so Flippy carried Flaky out, to the carriage to go to the party.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter contains Disco Bear flirting. You have been warned.

Hidden chapter 11

Flaky and Flippy were now in the carriage together. Flaky, was covered in blood, while Flippy was still confused to what happened.  
"are you sure Flaky?"  
"I'm positive"  
"But then how did you know what he meant?"  
"It wasn't the hardest think in the world to work out."  
This comment made Flippy quiet, as he still hadn't been able to figure it out. "I'm still not convinced…I'll ask Fliqpy."  
Well, when he took out the mirror, He saw that Fliqpy was smirking.  
"What? Still haven't figured it out?"  
Flippy stared into the mirror.  
"Ok, ok I'll say what I said to Flaky again…Sorry Flaky, but a killer is always a killer, and sometimes they use dirty tricks to get their thrills. I just can't wait until the KNIFE goes through YOUR body I will USE it TO KILL you, if you move your DAD will kill you from the behind." "See how easy it is?" Flaky asked Flippy.  
"Yes?….Yes! I get it…." Flippy said obviously lying.  
"Idiot…" Fliqpy whispered to himself.  
"Wait a minute though, I still don't see how all of this happened." Flippy was still very confused.  
"Right, Flippy, Flaky, here are the answers. When you first got the note, I was plotting. I found another note, I won't go into much detail about that one. When Flay's dad came over, my plan went into action, you let him in, and I made him walk you down the aisle. Thus, meaning that he was an easy target, even for you. All it needed was a little acting." This was Fliqpys explanation.

Awkward silence

"Have you got your knifes on you?" Flippy asked Fliqpy.  
"No" came the reply.

Before they anything else could happen. They made it to the party. Everyone else was already there. Before they opened the presents they all went to eat what was left of the food and the already munched cake (the food couldn't come until tomorrow) everyone ate, except Nutty, as he already ate everything with sugar.

When everyone had eaten they went to open the presents, however they were gone.

Meanwhile

"Well that was easy, steal the presents when everyone was eating."  
"Lifty, shut up. It was my plan, so of course it was going to work, and of course it was going to be easy."  
"Which one do you want me to open first?"  
"any will do"  
Lifty grabbed one of the presents an started to open it.  
"It's just a toaster." Lifty was quite disappointed.  
"Only you would find useless stuff, let me open some."  
Now Lifty and Shifty were opening presents.  
"Toaster"  
"Toaster"  
"Toaster"  
"Toaster"  
"Toaster"  
"Toaster"  
"Scented toaster?"  
"Toaster"  
"Toaster"  
"Toaster"  
All the presents were now open. Lifty and Shifty went home empty handed.

Back at the party.

With the presents gone, the dancing had to be started early. (Much to Disco Bears delight) Cuddles was the DJ. So all of Giggles favourite songs were played. This meant that only she (and Disco Bear) was really dancing. This was the perfect time for Disco bear to get a girlfriend (well one girl was now taken, so he couldn't wait for anymore, to be taken by any other undeserving men, he had to act now) The first girl was Petunia.  
"Hey there, nice dress, can I talk you out of it?" Petunia sprayed him.  
The next girl was Giggles.  
"Hey, Do you know what has 142 teeth and holds back the Incredible Hulk?"  
"What…" Giggles knew where this was going.  
"My zipper."  
Giggles kicked his Incredible Hulk then went back to dancing.  
His last chance was Lammy.  
"Well, hello, You've got a nice set of legs, what time do they open?"  
Toothy's face froze in shock at Disco Bears nerve.  
Well Lammy didn't want any of this. She had only just come to Happy Tree Land and already she had Disco Bear on her case. She resorted to drastic measures.  
"No, no Mr Pickles, we don't stab people!" Lammy cried while taking out her knife. Disco Bear ran faster than he ever did in his whole life.  
"Jokes on him, I left Mr Pickles at the bar to get me a drink." Lammy whispered to Toothy while pointing at a pickle that was lying on the bar. Toothy still had a shocked look on his face.

It was now time for Flaky to have her dance with Flippy. (Fliqpy said dancing was sissy, so he didn't want any part of it.) Cuddles knew what to put on a reached for a CD, put it in the machine and it played: 'Happy Birthday Flaky! This is a special song I wrote just for you!' Then I'll be there by the parlotones starts playing.

Flippy and Flaky were dancing together to this song. However halfway through, Disco Bear had, had enough, so he went over to Cuddles, pushed him out the way, put in his song, then he pushed Flippy and Flaky off the dance floor, then stated to dance.

In the confusion, Flaky Bumped into the pickle at the bar. This made Lammy upset.  
"Mr Pickles!, Mr Pickles!, were are you now?"  
This made Lammy get down on the floor to look. Right at that moment, Toothy got out of shock. He tripped over Lammy and bumped into Giggles. Who ended up flying straight into Disco Bear.  
"Oh, what a lovely dress. It would look lovely crumpled up next to my bed." Disco Bear grabbed Giggles by the hand.  
"C,c,c,c,uu,u,udddddless..." Giggles managed to get out, alas. No one heard her.  
"Do you like to bake?"  
"yes?..."  
"Good, because I want to feel your hot cross buns."  
"CUDDLES!" Giggles managed to scream it out. This was Disco Bears last chance to get Giggles. Before Cuddles shows up.  
"Do you know what winks and screws like a tiger?"  
"no..."  
Disco Bear then winked.

"Whats going on here?!" Cuddles shouted.  
Giggles ran up to him. They then started to walk away.  
"Oh, I didn't realise you like rabbits."  
Cuddles slowly turned around.  
"Excuse me."  
"Well you know," Disco Bear went in between Cuddles and Giggles."The saying breed like rabbits? You'll be busy!"  
Cuddles punched Disco Bear.

Flaky and Flippy ran onto the back table. Flippy was already starting to flip out from the commotion.  
"T,ttel m,m,me,e w,w,what,t ,hh,ha,ppens..." Flippy flipped out.  
"What am I doing out now? Parties like this are for sissies."  
"Just look." Flaky was upset at how her wedding had turned out.  
"Well I might as well have fun" Fliqpy started to through grenades into the crowd.  
"I thought you said you didn't have any weapons?"  
"No, I said I didn't have any knifes."

When all the grenades had run out. Fliqpy and Flaky left. They had a honeymoon to go on!


	12. Chapter 12

Hidden chapter 12

They all went back into the carriage to go to the airport. Fliqpy flipped out and Flippy came back.  
"What did he do?" He asked Flaky.  
"Threw grenades" Came the reply.  
Flippy took out the mirror.  
"I thought you said you had no weapons" "No, I said I had no knifes."  
"So did you use all of the grenades?"  
"Yes…"  
"No weapons?"  
"No, I have a knife"  
"You said…"  
"It was Lammy's knife, I stole it before we left."

Awkward silence

"Um guys…" Flaky whispered.  
"Yeah?" Both Flippy and Fliqpy replied at the same time.  
"Lumpy is the carriage driver…" "And…"  
"I can see the airport from here. We have gone past it…"

Awkward silence

"you idiot, who in there right mind would get Lumpy to drive us?" Fliqpy was shouting at Flippy. He was also attacking him from the inside, however Flaky couldn't see this.  
"I didn't hire him!"  
"L…lumpy?" Flaky tried to get him to turn around.

"Sorry Flaky you can't talk or look behind you when driving." Lumpy said while shaving.

Ring Ring

"Oh, thats mine" cried out Lumpy. "So then, we have gone right past the airport… now what?" Flippy sighed.  
"Hey, hey Flippy I've got an idea, remember operation sky drop?" Fliqpy asked Flippy from indie his head.  
"Yes… how would that oh!" Flippy cried out in sudden realisation.  
"No, no, that cat basket you got me from didn't came with a cat."  
"What we you on about?" Flaky asked. "Well I wanted a cat!"  
"Well when we were still in the army, we had a mission called operation sky drop. THat mission gave Fliqpy an idea, we could jump out the carriage, as the speed an d hight is ok, then walk to the airport ourselves."

The they grabbed their suitcases an proceeded to jump out of the carriage, which was going round a round a bout. THey ended up right in the middle of it.  
"What are we going to go now?" Flaky was getting desperate.  
"Lets just try to cross" Flippy suggested.  
Flippy and Flaky held hands so they could cross the was too busy on his mobile to realise that they had jumped out. He was also too stupid to know that red means stop.

CRASH!

The crash made Flippy think of the jeep. That jeep they were all in. They could've made it, if he didn't get lost, they were cornered. They crashed. They were all massacred. Fliqpy came out, only he survived. All of them people were dead. It was all his fault.

"Hey Fliqpy." Flaky called out when the flipping was over.  
"Leave this to me."  
Fliqpy went up to the edge of the road, got out Lammy's knife. THen proceeded to kill every driver that came onto the roundabout, a safe passage soon appeared and they all made it to the airport.

At the Airport.

Right my turn! Flippy said from inside Fliqpy's head. They flipped out again.

First things first was to get the luggage on the plane. "Lines!" Flippy was getting annoyed.  
"We can see the line from the entrance!" Flaky said.  
They both reluctantly walked up to the line.

Half an hour later

"Ok have a nice flight! Next."  
"Hello" Flaky said.  
"Um, hello could you please put your bags on here?"  
"Yeah, ok…" Flippy replied.  
They put their bags on the scales, thankfully they were all fine. Then they went onto the conveyor belt and disappeared from sight.

Next they had to go through security. The uniforms, the equipment. Stopping random people. Flippy had to do that when he was in the army. However he let someone with weapons through by mistake. People died , all because of him.

He flipped out.

"Come on, lets go to security" Flaky said to Fliqpy, in case he didn't know what was next. When they got to the metal detector. Flaky went through. No beep. Fliqpy went through. BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Oh, I still have Lammy's knife…" Fliqpy said in realisation. He threw the knife, over the metal archway, that was still beeping, just not as loud. To Flaky. Where he told her to hide it.

"Well, well. It's never beeped this much before." The security guard said.  
"It must be broken. I don't have anything." Fliqpy was a great lier.  
"Let me just check." The guard took Fliqpy away. Fliqpy came back but the guard didn't.

"Right, that nasty business was taken care of. Now to check our hand luggage." Flqpy told Flaky. Flaky gave the knife back.

They walked up to the little x-rays on conveyor belts.  
"right, I'll go first." Flaky said, as she wasn't convinced that Fliqpy didn't have anything deadly in his bag.  
She went through, just as before.  
"Right, come on you, your turn." An obviously bored security guard said. It looked like it was his first day.  
As soon as Fliqpy put his bag through the x-ray. Weapons appeared all over the screen. "Um, sir did you put…" The security guard never finished that sentence. As Lammy's knife entered his body.

"Right Flaky, whats next?"  
"Um, we just have to get the tickets."  
Thy walked up to the right line

"Oh, great another line" Fliqpy was annoyed.  
"It's shorter than the other one, that me and Flippy were in…" Flaky said as she tried to calm him down.  
"It's still too long!" Fliqpy got in the line and killed people in it until they got to the front.  
"Umm, welcome to acorn airport what are your names?" Said the person at the desk, obviously not caring that the whole line of people have been stabbed, (it was a long day, and they had already payed.)  
"I'm F,flaky"  
"I'm Fliqpy." "Um, i don't mean to bother you, Fliqpy and Flaky. But you have booked three seats and there are only two of you…"  
"No, there is defiantly three…" Flaky was confused.  
"I'll sort this." Fliqpy didn't want to make the effort of splitting from Flippy's body, yet, he knew he had to.

Flippy and Fliqpy were now in separate bodies.

"ok… Here are your tickets, the plane leaves in ten minutes, have a nice day!" The lady mumbled with a look on her face that said I"m 100% done with this job.

They all speed walked to the next line, as they all wanted to get on the plane first. Eventually they were on the plane.

The seats were all next to each other, much to Flaky's delight. (she hated being next to strangers) Flippy and Fliqpy both were fighting for the window seat. So Flaky sat in it. After a long flight, that was mostly spent sleeping. Just as the plane was about to land Fliqpy said " The next people on the plane will get a nasty surprise!"

The plane landed.


End file.
